The Adventures of Harry Pottie
by Mattello
Summary: Harry Pottie is no ordinary boy. With his mother being a toilet, and his father a plumber, he has ...you know what? Just read the dang fanfic.


Note: Whoa, I feel…loved or something. ^_^ The reviews are great. And just to show that I do read them, I used every bit of them that I could =D Thanks for reading! Jeez, I haven't even added to this story in SUCH a long time…so here's the story..!  
Center  
uTHE ADVENTURES OF HARRY POTTIE  
Chapter One: Everything doesn't make sense  
/b  
Harry Pottie, author of Harry Pottie and the Sorcerer's Toilet, was walking around Pigwarts with his friends Spoon Weasel and Her-heiny Plunger. They were talking bad about the teacher they all hated, the lotion teacher: Professor Grape. He always wore purple robes, and had purple hair. Even his eyes were purple. He loved grapes…and the color purple.br  
"I think that he wants to be a grape," said Spoon.br  
"It's possible," said Her-heiny.br  
"I think he wants to be a –" started Harry, but was cut off by his enemy, Taco Playboy.br  
"Talking bad about Professor Grape, eh Pottie?" Taco said, wearing a smirk. "Well I'll be sure to tell him." Then Taco and his 2 friends, Lobster and Gargoyle, left.br  
"That was not very nice of Taco to call you Pottie," said Her-heiny as she picked up her books. "Anyway, we need to get going. Our Lotion class is going to begin soon." And so the three friends went off to their Lotion Class.Br  
"Why Pottie, Weasel, and Plunger! Like, how did I, like, not know you were going to be, like, late?" said Professor Grape. "Ok, take your seats! Today we are going to learn a lotion which makes your skin Purple! How fun is, like, that?" He said, brushing back his purple hair.br  
Just then, Professor Humblecorn ran into the Lotion Class. "Harry Pottie! Come into my office now!" And then ran off. Harry got up, and took off to Humblecorn's office. When he arrived, Humblecorn told him to come in.br  
"Mr. Pottie…I have to tell you something. As you know, Pigwarts is guarding the Sorcerer's toilet, which will give the user much comfort when using the restroom. But it seems someone is trying to steal it.br  
"Now, remember that day when Gagrid took you to Spleendrops, and he took out a big box in the shape of a toilet? That was the Sorcerer's toilet.Br  
"Anyhow, I want to make sure that you and your friends stay out of this, and not like your cousin Harry Potter who meddled with the problem and nearly died." Then Professor Humblecorn shooed Harry out of the office.Br  
"What did Humblecorn talk to you about?" questioned Spoon. BR  
"Yes, do tell," agreed Her-heiny.br  
"All he said was that I shouldn't do anything about trying to save the Sorcerer's toilet, and that's about it." said Harry.br  
And so after lunch, the three went out to Gagrid's hut to see how his dragon, Boreburp, was doing, but Gagrid wasn't there so they went out to the Squidditch Field to play a friendly game of Squidditch. Squidditch was a game where there were 6 people on a team: the Finder, the Holder, the 2 Hitters, and the 2 Followers and they played on a big field. They scored points and the game was over when the Finder got hold of the golden squid. Anyway, Harry, who was on the Splintered-door team, mounted his new Nimrod 2000 broomstick and began flying, leaving behind Spoon and Her-heiny.br  
"Hey! What about us?" they both cried.br  
"Ah, get your own broomstick! This is mine!" Harry yelled back, greedily.br  
Spoon and Her-heiny started crying, but did Harry care? Hah! Fat chance! He just flew his Nimrod 2000 around until they both left. Soon enough, he got tired and landed only to find that he somehow wasn't in Pigpimples, school for plumbers, anymore! He sat down and started crying until he looked up and saw his non-existent godfather, Seriously Black.br  
"Is it really you, non-existent godfather Seriously Black?" asked Harry, holding a tissue in his hand.br  
"What? Huh? Sorry kiddo, wrong person. I'm Seriously White."Br  
"Oh…well, then leave!"br  
Then Harry stood up, and looked around. It appeared as though he was in a forest, but not really a forest. Maybe it was a jungle. No…it had leaves, and jungles do NOT have leaves. Anyway, Harry looked around when he noticed something. First, he smelt it. Then he could almost taste it. And finally, he saw it.br  
Something big.br  
Something scary.br  
Something ditzy.br  
Something…purple.br  
He screamed as he saw Professor Grape running at him on a purple tricycle yelling "I eat pancakes! Save the world! Eat more chicken!" But before he could reach him, Harry pulled out his wand, pointed at Grape, and said 'Ahsavemefromprofessorgrape.'br  
And what did it do? Well, isn't it obvious? Isn't it?! Well too bad for you then. You won't ever know.br  
br  
Unless you go to chapter 2. [Which, of course, isn't up yet.] 


End file.
